


Miyazawa Rap

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou | Kare Kano, Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-13
Updated: 2002-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Miyazawa Rap

Miyazawa Rap

## Miyazawa Rap

Really makes no sense without having seen both shows used.

 

Footage: [His and Her Circumstances (1998)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Kare_Kano#Anime) and [Kodomo no Omocha (1996)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Kodocha)

Audio: [The Colour of Defeat is a Dark Dark Blue](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/List_of_Kodocha_episodes#Season_1) by Kurata Sana 

Duration: 00:00:25

Published: 2002-08-13

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=14118)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Miyazawa_Rap-480p.m4v)




End file.
